a brand new start
by Ginger-Geezus
Summary: It's finally over, or so they think. After defeating ALO can Kirito and Asuna finally live together in piece, or will memories of their past rise again. Ignores the events of season 2.
1. Chapter 1: I missed you

Hello all, this is my first FanFic so I hope you enjoy. I do not own sword art online or any of the characters, though it would be cool if I did.

February 1st 2025 Ch: 1 I missed you

It had been a month since he defeated S.A.O and rescued her from A.L.O., and every day he had come to visit her in the hospital. But today was special; Asuna was finally being released from the hospital. Kazuto (Kirito) waited nervously outside for her to emerge. As he waited he fell asleep under a nearby tree, dreaming back to when he first fell in love with Asuna. "Let me guess the weather was just to perfect to let it go to waste" someone said waking him from his sleep. Almost immediately he knew who it was. "You got it" he replied as he pulled her down in to his lap. Soon she laid her head on his chest and there they fell asleep.

A little while later the two finally woke up. "So what do you want to do today" Kazuto asked while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "How about we go to the park" Asuna replied, "then we can head over to my house" he added as Asuna began to blush. "Only to hang out, I forgot how you like to misinterpret what I say" he said with a grin. BAM! Asuna slapped him across the face. "That hurt, what was that for" he asked drubbing the red mark on his face. "You were being mean" she replied. "Sorry" he replied lowering his head in shame. "It's okay I forgive you, now let's get going" she said with a smile.

As they started walking Kazuto felt Asuna's hand reach for his. Then he looked down at his girlfriend, thinking about how lucky he was. Soon though Asuna saw his blank stare, "Kirito, are you okay" she asked "Ya, I was just thinking" he replied. "About what" she asked curiously. "Oh nothing" he replied as they continued to the park.

Later That Night

Kirito walked up to the door to the Yukki residence, with a sleeping Asuna in his arms bridal style. Then he woke her up and put her down. After thanking him she went to go open the door, when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Quickly she was spun around, and felt a pair on lips claim hers. At first she was tense from the shock, but quickly se relaxed and began to kiss back. When the two finally broke for air Kirito leaned to her ear and whispered," I missed you.

This is just a sample chapter, please review I will decide from there if I will keep writing.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Encounter

**Chapter 2 is up. I will note that some of my ideas do come from other FanFics I read. Though, I can't remember many of them. So if you see anything like that, please feel free to say so I can give them credit. Think you** **Lord Destroyer for the tip. The thing was this was a paper I did for school so I wrote it the way I did to save space and not use 10 sheets of paper. I will try to correct that in latter chapters.**

Ch: 2 the first encounter

"I am ordering you to leave that boy" Asuna's mom yelled at her. "Why should I" Asuna quickly shot back. "Because he is just a commoner of the middle class, you are of far higher standards than he is" he mom replied but this time in a much calmer tone. "I don't care what you think about Kirito, I love him and there is nothing you can do about it" Asuna yelled as she ran up to here room. But as she opened the door she turned around and said, "Oh and by the way I will not be going out with any more of your sutters." Before slamming the door shut.

Once inside she quickly got out her phone and texted Kirito. She asked him if she could spend the night at his house. At first he was reluctant, but after she explained her argument he agreed. Swiftly she packed up her clothes and ran out the door before anyone could say a word to her.

Kazuto was watching TV on his couch, when he heard a knock at the door. When he opened it he was met with a sobbing Asuna. "Are you okay" he asked the worry evident on his face, as he let her in. "No, I'm fine Kirito" she replied as she sat on the couch with him. "You know you really shouldn't call me Kirito" he said with a grin as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I don't care you will always be my Kirito" she replied snuggling in to his chest.

When Kazuto looked at his watch he relies it was almost ten o'clock. "We should probably get to bed, it's getting late" he said softly nudging Asuna. "Ya I guess so" she replied with a yawn. "Okay then you can sleep on my bed and I will sleep on the couch" he said as he grabbed some blankets. "No, I want to…lay with you, like we did in S.A.O." she replied with a pout. "I-I-I guess that's okay" e replied a bright blush appearing on his cheeks. She quickly grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him up the stairs.

After Kazuto had changed he laid down on his bed, thinking about how lucky he was to have Asuna as his girlfriend. His thoughts were interrupted by said women putting her hands on his chest and laying her head on top. Slowly Kazuto wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, and there they drifted off to sleep.

Asuna was the first to wake up; when she looked up she saw Kirito's sleeping face. Instinctively she nuzzled into him. "I wish we could stay like this Forever" she whispered to herself. She decided that since she was the guest she should make breakfast. So very reluctantly she slid out of Kirito's warn embrace.

Kazuto woke up vary cold, or at least compared to when he went to bed. He then reached over to pull Asuna closer to him. His eyes shot open when he realized she wasn't there. Quickly he got out of bed and headed down stairs. When he got to the bottom he saw her in the kitchen cooking. Vary quietly he snuck up behind her wrapped his arms around his stomach then rested his chin on his shoulder.

By this time Sugu (Kirito's younger cousin) had woken up and came down stairs. When she saw the two lovebirds she was extremely confused. Wait Asuna wasn't here when I went to be, and why is she in the arms of my brother who has no shirt on. Suddenly realization hit her and her cheeks turned bright red. "KAZUTO" she yelled as she grabbed him by the ear and pulled him in to the living room. "Did Asuna and you sleep together" she asked before he could get a word out. "Yes" he said his face turning red. He saw Sugu getting very mad when suddenly he reliesed what she meant. But it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3: surprise

**Chapter 3 is up. Hey guys so I decided since my profile is a little blank that for every follower the story gets I will post a fact about myself, this will also apply to any other stories I write latter on. Hope you enjoy.**

"Hey Kirito" Asuna asked.

"Ya" Kazuto replied.

"Not that I don't like this bench, but could we do something different"

"Ya sure, what do you want to do"

"How about we go on a hike and take the launch that I brought with us"

"That sounds great" he replied as they locked hands and headed in to the woods.

At about 12 o'clock Asuna decided they should stop for lunch.

"That means I finally get to have some of your amazing sandwiches" Kirito said, as he began to droll.

"They are not as good as you make them out to be" She said, as she handed him his sandwich.

"Yes they are" He replied, his mouth already full of food.

As they ate Kazuto slowly slid his hand over to Asuna's, until their hands found one another. The 2 sat in silence, besides Kazuto's loud chewing, hand in hand, until Asuna spoke up.

"Kirito I have something to tell you"

 **Time skip 2 minutes later**

"W-Why would your parents w-want me and my family over for dinner?" Kazuto stuttered out still in shock.

"Well my dad loves you and has no problems with us dating, but my mom is just the opposite, so I think it I to help convince her"

"Alright then, when do we need to be at your house?"

"6 o'clock"

At 6 o'clock sharp Kazuto, his cousin, and his aunt were at the Yukki residence. Soon the door was opened by Mr. Yukki.

"Hello Mr. Yukki" Kazuto said, as his family bowed to their host.

"It is good to see you Kazuto" He replied, as he bowed in return.

Soon the 2 families began to eat; all the while Kazuto and Asuna were holding hands under the table.

After dinner Asuna's mother took the 2 teenagers in to the kitchen.

"I know that my daughter will not break up with you, so you are going to break up with her"

"Mother, NO!" Asuna shouted as soon as her mother had spoken.

"Asuna he can't support you, he doesn't have the money"

It was at this point that Kazuto finally spoke up. "I will not break up with your daughter just because you said so Ms. Yukki"

Soon the 2 had gotten in to a fully fledged shouting match, as Asuna just watched.

"I have plenty of suitors that are far more worthy of my daughters love" Ms. Yukki shouted

"Another suitors, as I recall Sogou was another one of your suitors and look at how that turned out"

"I am just trying to make her happy by giving her a good future"

"Well have you ever thought that maybe she doesn't want money to be happy"

Kazuto was then slapped by Ms. Yukki, "How dare you think you know what my daughter wants.

It was then that the 2 heard sniffling. The 2 then looked over to see her about ready to ball. She then bolted up the stairs to her room, with Kazuto not far behind.

When he opened the door he saw her stuffing a suit case with clothes. "Were are you going"

"I am staying with you, I cannot stand my mother any longer" As she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out the door with his aunt and cousin not far behind.

When they got home, they sat on the couch and explained what happened to the rest of his family. At first they just sat on the couch and watched TV, until Kazuto got an idea.

"Come on, close your eyes I have a surprise for you" he said as he pulled her to his room.

 **Inside Kazuto's private server.**

Asuna was shocked at what she saw. It was an exact replica of their cabin on floor 22. Kazuto then opened the door and led her inside. Then she saw it, there hanging above the fire place was her's and Kazuto's swords crossed.

"Oh Kirito, it's wonderful"

"Just you wait, there's more"

"Mama, Papa" Immediately Asuna knew who the voice belonged to.

"Yui" She shouted as she picked the girl up in a tight embrace.

"Hey Papa can we spar"

"No but if it is okay with your Mama you can watch us" He responded, as the 2 looked at her with the same pleading look.

"Fine"

Once they got to the dojo they got ready to fight.

"I will get so much bragging rights when I beat you" Asuna said mockingly

"Not when you beat me, if you beat me"

Then the start timer hit 0. Right off the bat Asuna used her strongest combo, a powerful 11 hit combo. Kazuto was able to block almost all of it, minus a few scrapes and scratches.

"Oh so you want to play that game" As he opened up his inventory. Sensing what he was doing Asuna attacked him with a 5 hit combo, since her 11 hit was still on recharge, but she was shocked by the fact that he blocked them all with his one free hand. Then in the other hand his dark repulser appeared. Quickly he activated Starburst stream his 16 hit combo. Asuna struggled to block the hits as they kept coming, them on the last hit her sword broke causing her to fall on her back.

"Do you yield" Kazuto said with a grin on his face.

"Ya" she replied, with a pout as the 2 logged out.

When they got out they heard a knock at the door. When they went downstairs to open the door they were shocked at who it was.

 **OOOOOOH! Who is it? For those of you wandering why I had lambent light break, all will be revealed latter on. If you have any questions or concerns of just liked the chapter please review or feel free to PM me.**


	4. Chapter 4: Anything

**Hey guys/gals chapter 4 is up. Sorry for the wait I had some stuff to do with the Boy Scouts this weekend. Also I am just going to say there are some times from this chapter on, wear things may not seem logical, like right now. But that just means it was probably a spur of the moment idea I just wrote down**

"I was told to bring Ms. Yuuki home to her parents." the man said, but the two just stood frozen in shock.

"I'm sorry this is the Kirigaya residence, is it not."

"J-J-Johnny Black", Kazuto stuttered out.

"How do you know …?", Suddenly Johnny's eyes went wide as he knew who he was looking at.

"Y-You're Kiri…", He was cut off by Kazuto slamming the door in his face, but not before he got his foot in.

"Asuna, get back," Kazuto shouted as he tried to keep him from pushing in.

"So you're Kirito, and you're Asuna. The two people I hate the most in this world under one roof", Johnny said as his eyes searched the room.

"It will just make it easier to kill you", He shouted as he snatched a knife lying in the kitchen, and then quickly jumped at Kazuto.

"Asuna, call the police," Kazuto yelled as he used his arm to block Johnny's swing, the blade only inches from his neck. Quickly Asuna ran to the phone and dialed the police.

"I can't believe my luck, I have both of you right here. I think maybe I will have a little fun with your girlfriend once I'm done with you", he said as the two fought, trying to gain the upper hand, as Johnny swung once again. This time when Kazuto went to block it he lowered the blade cutting deep in to Kazuto's arm.

Suddenly Kazuto shoved Johnny against the wall. "I will not let you hurt my family", he yelled as he charged Johnny, smashing his shoulder into Johnny's ribs. The impact caused him to drop the knife as he fell on the ground clutching his rib cage.

Not long after the police arrived and took Johnny away, as the paramedics treated Kazuto's wounds. After he gave his statement he headed inside. He suddenly recalled he had not seen Asuna since he told her to call the police. So quietly he headed for his room. When he opened the door he saw her curled up on the bed crying.

"Don't worry, it's going to be okay," he said as he sat down and rubbed her arm.

"I thought it was over, I thought we had escaped our past in S.A.O.", she replied as he lay down next to her.

"Come on it's getting late, why don't we get some sleep."

"Okay", she replied as she snuggled up to his side.

 **The next morning**

"Now might be the only chance I have to get it for her", he whispered as he looked at the sleeping Asuna.

"Link start."

After hours of searching he finally found the cave he was looking for. When he went is side he was met by a giant bat like field boss.

'I will have to get this over quick so she won't wake up', he thought as he engaged the boss in combat.

Within a matter of minutes he had defeated the monster. Then a huge grin appeared on his face when he saw the item drop.

"Sweet I got her a new….", suddenly he was logged out.

"Why, after what just happened would you want to go back in there?", Asuna said as she stood crying over Kazuto with the power cord in her hand.

"It's easier if I just show you", he replied as he tossed her a nerve gear.

When she opened her eyes, she was back at their home on floor 22. She then looked over to see Kazuto shifting through his inventory. After he found the item he was looking for he handed it to her.

For a moment she just stared at it. "Where did you find a new lambent light", she asked as tears filled her eyes once again.

"Trust me it wasn't easy", he responded

"You did this for me", she said as she dropped the sword and buried her face in his shirt.

"Of course, I would do anything for you."

 **Sorry for this chapter being a little short, I will try to get chapter 5 up as quick as I can. Thanks to Theralion for being my beta reader. As always thank you, and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: protector

**Hello again, sorry about the long wait Boy Scouts keeps getting me. That and sports. But that aside hear is chapter 5, enjoy.**

"You did what" Asuna shouted.

"I got a license to drive a motorcycle" Kazuto replied.

"But why" she asked.

"So we have a way to get around, want go for a ride" he responded

"I-I don't know" she replied sheepishly.

"Oh come on it will be fun" he said trying to encourage her.

"What about a helmet" she asked

Kazuto quickly turned around and grabbed a pink helmet and tossed it to her.

"Fine" she said with a pout as he pulled her out the door.

"You ready" he asked as he started the bike.

"Ya she replied as she wrapped her arms around his chest.

 **A few minutes later**

"This is great" Asuna shouted as she raised her head up.

"And to think just a minute ago you were scarred to get on" Kazuto added.

"No I was not" She replied trying to defend herself.

"Oh really" Kazuto said with a grin as he revved the engine and hit the accelerator. Asuna immediately buried her head in Kazuto's back.

Once they were back at Kazuto's house the two teens took no time in plopping down on the couch. With Kazuto lay across it, and Asuna lying on top. Her head pressed firmly in to his chest. They laid there content with being in one another's arms that is until there was a knock on the door.

"Of all the times" Kazuto grumbled to himself as he opened the door.

"Mr. Yukki"

"Hello Kazuto, may I come in"

"Oh, yes right this way" Kazuto said as he pulled up a chair for Mr. Yukki across from Asuna and himself.

As the group got comfortable Asuna laid her head on Kazuto's shoulder.

"You two make quite the couple"

"Thank you" Kazuto replied

"As you already know I side with you two on this, however my wife does not"

"I think that is a little bit of an understatement" Asuna replied

"Ether way I have convinced her to try and give you a second chance"

"What do you mean" Kazuto asked

"She has agreed to have dinner with you, tomorrow night at six-thirty. It will be at the steakhouse down the street" he replied as he got up to leave

 **The next day**

"Kirito are you ready" Asuna shouted up the stairs

"Ya I'm coming" he replied as he walked down stairs in a white button up shirt and tie

"You look great"

"You know I hate wearing these kinds of clothes" he said as he tugged at the collar

"I know but it's only for one night, now let's go or we will be late" She replied as she pulled him out the door.

"Do you think we'll make it on time" Asuna said as she clung to Kazuto

"Ya as long as we miss all the red lights" he replied as they neared the intersection

The light was green so Kazuto continued through, but when he looked to his left all he felt was horror. Thinking quickly he pushed Asuna off the bike out of the way, and braced for impact. Kazuto managed to get himself high enough that he hit the hood of the car and rolled over the top. But not before he felt something snap.

Quickly Asuna got up and ran to Kazuto as the car speed away. "Kazuto are you okay" she asked franticly as she called 911.

"Ms. Yukki" the doctor asked as he walked up to Asuna.

"Your boyfriend would like to see you, he is in room 235" he said as she got up

"Thank you" she said as she ran off to his room.

Once there she saw Kazuto in bed with his arm in a sling. Almost immediately he noticed her.

"How do you feel" she asked as she grabbed his hand with her's

"It hurts but I will live, doctor says I have a broken arm, two fractured ribs, and a nasty cut on my arm"

Just then Asuna's parents walked in.

"I called them to tell them we would not be there, and they insisted they come and see you" Asuna said, seeing Kazuto's shock.

"Thank you, for keeping my daughter safe" Mr. Yukki said as he approached Kazuto

"I also thank you" Ms. Yukki spoke up."You have shown me how much you care, though I still do not approve of you, I will not actively try to break you up"

Asuna's face lit up at this and she wrapped Kazuto in a hug.

"Asuna my arm" Kazuto said as he winced in pain

"Sorry" she replied a red tint filling her cheeks.

Suddenly her face got very serious. Seeing this Mr. Yukki quickly backed away not wanting to get stuck in the crossfire.

"You better not do anything like that again" she said glaring straight in to Kazuto's eyes

"Like what" He asked confused

"Risk yourself for me, you could have died" she half yelled as tears rolled down her face

"Asuna no matter what you say, I will always protect you.

 **Sorry again for the wait. But I am now a chapter chief in the Order of the Arrow, so I have less time to write. I know this has some errors in it but I am scrambling to get it up. Also after the 12** **th** **of June I will be going on a month long trip to Philmont Scout Ranch in New Mexico. I will try and get a chapter up by then but no promises.**


	6. Chapter 6 recovery

**Alright guys like I promised hear is an update. Sorry again for the long wait but I have been really busy and my laptop that I usually type on is now broken. Also this story is all fluff. But now, on to the reason you're hear.**

Asuna visited Kirito every day in the hospital, just as he had done for her. Finally though after a week of recovery he was being omitted from the hospital. When she saw him in the lobby she immediately ran up and hugged him.

"Asuna my ribs" Kirito reminded her as he winced in pain.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I forgot" she replied as she stepped back from him.

"It's alright, now are you ready to go"

"Only if you are"

"Alright let's go" he said as he wrapped his good arm around her shoulder.

When they got back to Kirito's house Asuna immediately lead him up stairs.

"You need to rest" she said as she opened the door.

"Fine" he groaned as he laid down in the bed. Asuna the quietly laid down next to him, and nuzzled her head in to his shoulder, as they slowly faded off to sleep.

 **An Hour Later**

"Who is it" Sugu called as she went to answer the door.

"It's Rika and Keiko" the two called from the other side of the door.

"How is Kirito doing" Rika asked as they stepped inside.

"He's in his room if you want to see him" Sugu replied as she started walking upstairs.

When the three got to his room Sugu knocked on the door, but when no one answered the decided to look in the window. Inside they saw the two cuddling together fast asleep.

"Aww" the three said in unison.

'Why can't that be me' all three thought to them selves

A few minutes later Kirito began to wake up. When he looked at the door he saw the three girls staring. Quickly he shot the three a death glare that made them retreat from the window, and at that he slowly drifted back off to sleep.

 **Well that's it guys. Sorry again for the delay. I hope to be able to post at least once a month. But I am having to type these on a school computer. If you have any suggestions please review.**


End file.
